


Body Language

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Just Hopeless Fluff, M/M, OOC, This is really cheesy man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karma has many ways of expressing himself, without even opening his mouth, and Itona knows them all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is like a drabble length + it's really not too good, since i'm writing while half-dead, but i'm currently trying to get back into the swing of writing, and short one shots seem to be one way to do that

As a car completed its final circuit, the crowd roared praise, and the TV speakers crackled. Itona remained in his curled-up position on his bed, thumb tracing around the edge of his lips. His eyes had been glued to the screen for hours on end, so it was no surprise when a foot began pawing at his duvet. 

_'Pay attention to me!’_

At the action, Itona glanced across to where Karma lay on the opposite side of the bed. The redhead had been attempting to entertain himself while Itona watched the car races, but it appeared that his phone had run out of battery, and he certainly wasn’t about to rise from his comfortable position to go and fetch it. Besides, receiving Itona’s attention was a much greater reward than winning his mobile game.

And so, Karma shuffled closer to Itona, until he was close enough to place his chin in the space just below his boyfriend’s ribcage. That, to Itona, was one of Karma’s simpler forms of silent talk.

_‘Cuddle!’_

Although Itona wasn’t the most talkative person himself, that was usually because he was unsure how to articulate his thoughts. When it came to Karma though, _he_ just had actions to symbolise the childish words he had too much pride to speak aloud.

But that didn’t mean Itona was going to give up an opportunity for extra warmth — he’d showered earlier, but the car races had begun quicker than expected, so there was no time to even towel-dry it. Therefore, it was still mildly damp; not exactly wet, but wet enough to make Itona colder than desired.

Giving into his want for warmth, Itona lowered himself from where he had been leant against cushions, and turned his body to face Karma’s. Patting around for the remote for a few seconds, he finally found it, then switched down the volume on the TV, letting celebratory pops of champagne burble in the background. Once Itona turned back to face his boyfriend, Karma smiled affectionately down at him, moving to wrap his arm around Itona’s waist.

It didn’t take long for the couple to adjust, since the embrace was an action they were both used to. After a second or two, Karma’s fingers found their way to Itona’s half-dry hair and tangled in it, seemingly analysing a few snowy strands as he picked them up from the pillow beneath both of their heads. That was their usual routine, since Karma knew that the gesture soothed Itona. However, Itona also knew how to calm his boyfriend after a long day of work, and so reached his hand up to rub circles into his shoulder blade. It didn’t always work, especially not when Karma was throwing a man-trum, but they’d both done little that day, so the only stress still present in Karma’s body was from previous days.

Then Karma leant down to Itona’s ear, pressing his lips close. He whispered something that he didn’t need to say — not ever — because it was a sentence present in everything he ever did when he was around Itona, and even often when they were apart.

It was in every thought and every smile, lingering with warmth and tenderness.

It was, _“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> now would you look at that? i've posted two one shots in the space of two days and the last line in both of them is "i love you" but for vERY different reasons


End file.
